Manda
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Showa In Atargon, Manda is a sea-dwelling dragon that lives in the sea and is the guardian of Mu, an underwater kingdom. Manda is one of the primary antagonists along with the Empress. When the submarine warship Gotengo attacks, Manda fights it and wraps his body around the ship, trying to crush it. But the Gotengo discharges electricity on Manda and shocks him. Manda unwraps itself and tries to swim away, but the Gotengo pursues him, later firing its Absolute Zero Cannon to freeze Manda. Manda reappears again on Monster Island (along with several other Kaiju including Godzilla, Rodan and Anguirus) in Destroy All Monsters. Aliens called Kilaaks come to Earth and take control of Manda and the other monsters, making them attack cities worldwide until the humans manage to free the monsters from alien mind control. After this the monsters are sent to fight King Ghidorah, although Manda does not fight in the battle, merely watching from the sidelines with Varan and Baragon. After Ghidorah is killed, Manda and the other monsters return to Monster Island. The Manda prop used in Destroy All Monsters had no horns or whiskers on his face and the long fuzz running down his back was gone. Millenium Off the coast of England, the serenity was completely shattered by the sudden appearance of a massive sea serpent. Japan dispatched its aerial war vessel, the Gotengo, to assist Britain in the destruction of this mysterious monster. The amphibious craft plunged deep into the North Sea and located the disturbance: Manda, but the dragon wrapped itself around the Gotengo and attempted to squeeze the life out of its enemy! The large vessel approached an underwater volcano, and when it was close enough, the submarine fired its missiles at the submerged mountain, creating an immense hole in the Earth's crust. Both Manda and its victim were in dire straits, but the insidious reptile relented to the unbearable conditions first. It lightened its grip and finally released the ship from its constricting muscles. Glowing brightly from its encounter with the volcano, Manda approached the submersible from behind as the vessel searched for its cunning quarry. Gotengo spun to meet its opponent, and fired its zero cannon directly into the immense dragon. The intense cold gripped Manda, leaving it vulnerable to attack. The Gotengo's drill was activated, and the serpent was no more! Victorious, the battleship began its journey back to Tokyo; however, it did not realize what terrors it would encounter upon its return... Other Appearances: *He appeared in Godzilla: Monster War. *Manda is used as the name for a giant snake from the Naruto series. Movie Apperarnces *Atargon (1963) *Destroy All Monsters (1968) *Godzilla's Revenge (1969) (Stock Footage) *Terror of Mechagodzilla (1975) (Stock Footage) *Godzilla Final Wars (2004) Allies and Enemies Allies: *Godzilla *Anguirus *Rodan *Mothra *Varan *Baragon *Minilla *Gorgosaurus *Kumonga Enemies: *Gotengo *King Ghidorah `Facts: Name: Manda Speices: Sea Dragon Length: 300 meters Mass: 60,000 tons Powers and Abilities: Constricting body, adept swimmer First Appearnce: Godzilla: Final Wars